


Ghost of Tomorrow

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Ghost of Tomorrow Multiverse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Premonitions, Unhappy Ending, cliffhanger ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan has a gift. Qui-Gon doesn't really care.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy Notice for Qui-Gon Jinn Fans:  
> This story will not paint him in a positive light.
> 
>  
> 
> Inapplicable Quote:
> 
> “There a sight met him that caused the tears to rush to his eyes—for the bravest is always the tenderest heart.”  
> — Hidden Hand by

 

“Master, please.”  
“Obi-Wan, I already know about your bad feeling. Can we please move on now?”

Obi-Wan turned frightened eyes to his master's face. “If we go on, I won't come back out. Not alive.”

“The melodrama doesn't suit you, my Padawan. Chin up. Let's go.”

“Master, _please._ ”  
“Obi-Wan, I know you feel you have some special line to the Force, that it tells you what is coming, but how often have you been _wrong_? You need to let go of this arrogance, it holds you back. Live in the moment, Padawan. There is nothing here. Reach out and sense. There is no danger. Fear of the unknown is no reason not to explore it. Now come along.”  
Obi-Wan obeyed because his soul said he must, this was his master, he loved him, he would follow him into hell.

_But I won't follow him back out._

He looked back, out at the green trees, the grass, the sky, desperate for one final glimpse—

_Satine, I'm sorry, I hope he lets you know what happened—_

And then he followed his master into the temple.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon Jinn had a black eye.

He would have had more if other members of the Council hadn't physically dragged Windu away.

“The next time you ask for a child to be placed in your care, we're saying  _no,_ ” Windu said, grief thick in his eyes. “I don't care  _what_ the circumstances, I don't care how  _reasonable_ it sounds—  _never again,_ Qui-Gon.”

Qui-Gon looked away, throat closed.

 

* * *

 

He was going to die.

He hadn't realized it until it was too late, in a heartbeat it was over.

He didn't even have time to react.

And then the moment stretched long and strange.

_Why hasn't she done it?_

He'd just summoned his strength to escape the rag-wrapped shard of glass lightly sticking in his throat when she drew it away herself.

“Why?” Qui-Gon rasped, fingers pressing against the wound, knowing she'd stopped shy of the jugular by a hair's breadth.

She stared him down with such contempt, such  _disgust,_ and there was so much  _pain_ in her soul.

Qui-Gon was amazed it hadn't shattered in two.

He'd underestimated her commitment to his Padawan.

“You led him to the slaughter,  _handed_ him over, for knowledge.”  
Qui-Gon backed away, not taking his gaze away from her for a second. She'd just smashed a mirror to kill him, after all. “Why did you pull back?”  
“He wouldn't want me to loose myself on your behalf.” There was something terrible in her form as she stood there, her restraint glorious and more terrifying than any outburst of rage could have been. “He valued you, and you didn't care. He valued me, and I _will not_ throw that gift away. Pray you have years in hell before I get there, Qui-Gon Jinn, so you can find a place to hide.”

With that, she turned on her heel and swept away, leaving him shaken and finally shocked out of the numb grief enough to start to weep for the first time.

 

 

 


End file.
